Lights, Camera, Action! (video)
Lights, Camera, Action! (4 Favorite TV Episodes) is a video released in America in 2005 with 4 TV episodes (2 from Series 2 and 2 from Series 3). Episodes *Series 3, Episode 12 (Cooking Pizza) *Series 2, Episode 15 (Family) *Series 3, Episode 16 (Australian Music) *Series 2, Episode 11 (Music & Musical Instruments) Release Date *America: May 24, 2005 Songs Note: Some songs are repeated #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series 3 intro version) #Get Ready to Wiggle #Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong #In the Wiggles World #Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking) #John Bradlelum #Get Ready to Wiggle #Move Your Arms Like Henry #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series 3 intro version) #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Rolling Down the Sandhills #Running Up the Sandhills #In the Wiggles World #Get Ready to Wiggle #Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango #Henry's Underwater Big Band #John Bradlelum #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) Gallery Lights,Camera,Action!TitleCard.jpg|Title card GetReadyToWiggle-2002.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" EpisodeTen-Anthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Anthony's Workshop segment EpisodeFive-Captain'sMagicButtons.png|Captain's Magic Buttons segment ZingZangWingWangWong.jpg|"Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong" EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?.png|''"And here's your host, Anthony Wiggle."'' AnthonySpeakingMaori.png|Anthony speaking Maori EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?2.png|Anthony EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?3.png|Greg and Anthony GregandAnthonyinLCAWEpisodeSix.png|''"It's time to play Where's Jeff."'' EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?4.png JeffSleepingatFeatherdaleWildlifePark.png|Jeff sleeping EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?5.png EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?6.png EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?7.png EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?8.png EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?9.png EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?10.png JeffSleepingonBench.png|Jeff sleeping on a bench JeffWakingUpatFeatherdaleWildlifePark.png|Jeff waking up JeffatFeatherdaleWildlifePark.png|Jeff at Featherdale Wildlife Park EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?11.png EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?12.png TheNonrealisticWigglesinLCAWEpisodeSix.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?13.png|Greg and Anthony closing off File:MurrayinFamily.jpg|Murray GregandMurrayinFamily.jpg|Greg and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinFamily.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:Family2.jpg|The Wiggles Family5.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:FlorainFamily.jpg|Flora JeffSleepinginFamily.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinFamily.jpg|Jeff waking up TheWiggles'LivingRoom.jpg|The Wiggles' Living Room GreginFamily.jpg|Greg AnthonyandMurrayinFamily.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:JeffinFamily.jpg|Jeff File:Family17.jpg|Murray File:TheWigglesinFamily.jpg|The Wiggles File:DorothyTheDinosaurTellMeWhoIsThatKnocking.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?) File:Family19.jpg|The Wiggles arriving at an intersection File:SneezyStreetSignSneezing.jpg|Street sign sneezing File:TheWigglesandSneezyStreetSign.jpg|''"Cover your mouth."'' File:TheWigglesonSneezyStreet.jpg|''"Oh no! We're on..."'' File:TheWigglesSneezing.jpg|''"Sneezy Street!"'' File:AnthonyinDirections.jpg|''"I think we better hurry out of here."'' TheAwakeWigglesinDirections.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:Family25.jpg|The Wiggles leaving Sneezy Street TheNonrealisticWigglesinDirections.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles SneezyStreet.jpg|Sneezy Street DorothyinFamily.jpg|Dorothy RosselliniPasta.jpg|Rossellini Pasta RosyRoseWiggleWaffles.jpg|Rosy Rose Wiggle Waffles File:DorothyandAnthonyinFamily.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:Family.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy File:AnthonyinFamily.jpg|Anthony DorothyandAnthonyHugging.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy hugging WrinklyRosePetalBiscuits.jpg|Wrinkly Rose Petal biscuits AnthonyEatingRosePetalBiscuit.jpg|Anthony eating rose petal biscuit JohnBradlelum.jpg|"John Bradlelum" Family37.jpg|Greg performing a magic trick File:Family39.jpg|Jeff File:Family40.jpg|Anthony File:Family44.jpg|The Other Wiggles GregPerforminghisAppearingRabbitTrick.jpg|''"Abracadabra, rabbit in my hat, come on out so we can have a nice chat."'' TheOtherWigglesinFamily.jpg|''"That doesn't sound very magical, Greg."'' Family47.jpg|''"Oh, sure. Good ahead and laugh but one day, that rabbit will appear."'' GregandCarla.jpg|Greg and Carla Family48.jpg|''"There! That'll teach you 3 Wiggles."'' TheOtherWigglesasRabbits.jpg|The Other Wiggles as rabbits RabbitDominic.jpg|''"I was only kidding, Greg. We believe in your rabbit."'' RabbitJoseph.jpg|''"Yeah, we believe in your rabbit. We do, we do."'' Family49.jpg|''"Well, you maybe rabbits but you can still wiggle."'' Family50.jpg|''"Wiggle your noses, that is."'' File:CaptainFeatherswordinFamily.jpg|''"I got a present! I got a present!"'' File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinFamily.jpg|Wags and Captain File:BabyFeathersword.jpg|A baby feathersword Family54.jpg|''"Oh, a baby feathersword!"'' File:CaptainFeatherswordTicklingwithBabyFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling with Baby Feathersword File:CaptainFeatherswordTicklingWagswithBabyFeathersword.jpg|''"Tickle your tummy, tickle your toes, tickle your ankle and tickle your nose."'' CaptainFeatherswordasBaby.jpg|Captain Feathersword as baby Family58.jpg|Captain and Wags GetReadytoWiggle-1998.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" File:Family60.jpg|Henry and the jellyfish HenryinFamily.jpg|Henry shrugging Family61.jpg|Murray File:MurrayandJeffinFamily.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:Family62.jpg|Jeff File:Family63.jpg|Clouds File:Family65.jpg|A Cloud TheWigglesandHenryinFamily.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry MoveYourArmsLikeHenry.jpg|"Move Your Arms like Henry" File:AnthonyEatingAppleinFamily.jpg|Anthony eating apple File:GregandAnthonyinFamily.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:WagsinFamily.jpg|Wags spotting Greg GregandWagsinFamily.jpg|Greg and Wags WagsandAnthonyinFamily.jpg|Wags and Anthony Greg,WagsandFloraDoor.jpg|Greg, Wags and Flora WagsandFloraDoor.jpg|Wags and Flora Wags,AnthonyandFloraDoor.jpg|Wags, Anthony and Flora We'reDancingWithWagstheDog.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags The Dog" File:SkallyandFluffy.jpg|Skally and Fluffy File:SkallyinFamily.jpg|Skally File:FluffyinFamily.jpg|Fluffy File:FluffyandCartwhelle.jpg|Fluffy and Cartwhelle File:TheWagettesinFamily.jpg|The Wagettes File:LightbulbTransition.jpg|Lightbulb transition File:TheWigglesandDorothyinFamily.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheOtherWigglesInFamilyEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggles in Epilogue TheWigglesandHenryinFamilyEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry in epilogue File:TheOppositeWigglyGroupinFamily.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:TheWigglyGroupinFamily.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:Captain'sMumandDad.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding portraits of his parents File:HenryJr.jpg|Henry and his son, Henry Jr. File:WagsandtheWagettesinFamily.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes File:OfficerBeaplesandtheLittleBeaplesinFamily.jpg|Officer Beaples and the Little Beaples CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2002.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) EpisodeEight-MusicWithMurray.jpg|Music With Murray: Didgeridoos LesPeachPlayingDidgeridoo.jpg|Les playing the didgeridoo MurrayandLesPeach.jpg|Murray and Les LesPeach.jpg|Les EpisodeEight-Captain'sMagicButtons.jpg|Captain and Anthony RollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Rolling Down the Sandhills RunningUptheSandhills.jpg|Running Up the Sandhills EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?.jpg|''"And here's your host, Anthony Wiggle."'' EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?2.jpg|Anthony EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?3.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordDancinginLCAWEpisodeEight.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?4.jpg EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?5.jpg EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?6.jpg EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?7.jpg EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?8.jpg EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?9.jpg EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?10.jpg EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?11.jpg EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?12.jpg EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?13.jpg EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?14.jpg EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?15.jpg EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?16.jpg JeffWakingUpinthePark.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinthePark.jpg|Jeff in the park EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?17.jpg File:AnthonyandMurrayasCavemen.jpg|Cavemen Anthony and Murray File:AnthonyasaCaveman.jpg|Caveman Anthony TheOtherCavemenWiggles.jpg|The Other Cavemen Wiggles TheUnforgottenCavemenWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Cavemen Wiggles TheCavemenWigglesinYourBody.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles File:MurrayandJeffasCavemen.jpg|Caveman Murray and Jeff File:MurrayasaCaveman.jpg|Caveman Murray File:GregasaCaveman.jpg|Caveman Greg GregandJeffasCavemen.jpg|Cavemen Greg stubbing his toe GetReadytoWiggle-1998.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" DorothySinginginMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Dorothy picking roses while singing DorothyandtheMusicBug.jpg|Dorothy and the music bug DorothyandtheMusicBug5.jpg|Dorothy following the music bug TheWigglesandFloraDoor.jpg|The Wiggles and Flora Door File:TheWigglesinWiggleFood.jpg|The Wiggles give the magic word "Please" File:TheWigglesandCGIDorothyTransition.jpg|The Wiggles and CGI Dorothy transition DorothyandtheMusicBug6.jpg|''"That music bug is sounded beautifully."'' DorothyandtheMusicBug8.jpg|Dorothy throwing her roses DorothyDancinginMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Dorothy dancing WagsTheDogHeLikestoTango.jpg|"Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango" File:CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest2.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a treasure chest File:CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest3.jpg|What's inside the treasure chest? File:CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest4.jpg|''"Bones?!? This isn't treasure!"'' Wags,CaptainandCartwhelle.jpg|Wags, Captain and Cartwhelle Wags,Captain,CartwhelleandSkally.jpg|Wags, Captain, Cartwhelle and Skally CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Wags and the Wagettes TheWagettesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Wagettes CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest5.jpg|1 bone, CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest6.jpg|2 bones, Wags,CaptainandCartwhelle.jpg|3 bones, Wags,Captain,SkallyandFluffy.jpg|Wags, Captain, Skally and Fluffy File:CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest8.jpg|4 bones. File:CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest9.jpg|And one empty treasure chest. At least they like the treasure. File:CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest10.jpg|Captain Feathersword taking treasure chest File:CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest11.jpg|"What a nice treasure chest." File:WagsinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Wags the Dog File:MusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|The Wiggles playing different musical instruments File:MurrayinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|''"Hey guys, do you know what I think?"'' File:TheWigglesinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Murray thinks whoever invented these instruments can make different animal sounds. File:MurrayPlayingFlute.jpg||Murray plays the flute that sounds like a bird. File:GreginMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Greg File:GregandMurrayinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Greg and Murray File:GregPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Greg plays the trumpet that sounds like an elephant. File:JeffinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Jeff File:JeffandAnthonyinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:JeffPlayingDrum.jpg|Jeff plays the drum that sounds like a gorilla thumping on his chest. File:AnthonyinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Anthony TheAwakeWigglesinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:AnthonyPlayingBagpipesinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Anthony plays the bagpipes that sounds like a goat. File:MusicandMusicalInstruments7.jpg|Greg laughs and Murray says "What is it, Greg? What?" File:MusicandMusicalInstruments8.jpg|''"What is this reminding you of?"'' File:MusicandMusicalInstruments9.jpg|Greg screams in a high-pitched voice. File:MusicandMusicalInstruments10.jpg|''"Can't you guess?"'' File:MusicandMusicalInstruments11.jpg|''"Me being chased by a tiger!"'' File:MusicandMusicalInstruments12.jpg|''"Hey guys. I can hear Henry the Octopus' underwater big band!"'' Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-1999.jpg|"Henry's Underwater Big Band" DorothyandtheMusicBug9.jpg|Dorothy following the music bug in Wiggle World DorothyandtheMusicBug2.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and the music bug WagsinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Wags DorothyandtheMusicBug10.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew PirateJames.jpg|Pirate James CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Captain falling down WigglesCowMilk.jpg|Wiggles Cow Milk DorothyandWagsinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Wags, Dorothy and the music bug DorothyandPirateJames.jpg|Dorothy and Pirate James WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothyandtheMusicBug12.jpg|Chaos at Captain Feathersword's dockyard DorothyandtheMusicBug13.jpg|Captain Feathersword being tickled by the music bug CaptainFeatherswordDancinginMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeatherswordPressingFastButton.jpg|Captain Feathersword pressing the fast button TheLandWigglyFriendsandthePirates.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends and the pirates DorothyinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|''"That was fun and I'm hungry."'' TheLandWiggleFriendsinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends CaptainFeatherswordLickingMilkshake.jpg|Captain Feathersword licking milkshake DorothyandtheMusicBug3.jpg|A music bug wants a lick of a spoon?!? JohnBradlelum-1999.jpg|"John Bradlelum" TheNonrealisticWigglesinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles JeffEatingBanana.jpg|Jeff eating banana GregandJeffinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregEatingSausage.jpg|Greg eating sausage GregandAnthonyinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Greg and Anthony AnthonyEatingHamburgerinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Anthony eating hamburger AnthonyandMurrayinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:MurrayEatingCelery.jpg|Murray eating celery File:MusicandMusicalInstruments13.jpg|The Wiggles dance in the kitchen at night while eating. GregandMurrayasCavemen.jpg|Cavemen Greg and Murray TheAwakeCavemenWiggles.jpg|The Awake Cavemen Wiggles File:TheCavemenWiggles.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles making music File:BabyDorothyinEgg.jpg|Baby Dorothy in egg TheNonrealisticCavemenWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|The Non-realistic Cavemen Wiggles and baby Dorothy TheCavemenWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles and baby Dorothy CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-December1998Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do The Twist)?" TheWigglyGroupinTVSeries2EndCredits.jpg|End Credits Promo Pictures LCAWPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Greg LCAWPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword AustralianAnimalsPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture AustralianAnimalsPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 RollingDowntheSandhills-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rolling Down the Sandhills" RollingDowntheSandhills-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles rolling down the sandihlls RunningUptheSandhills-PromoPicture.jpg|"Running Up the Sandhills" RunningUptheSandhills-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles running up the sandhills WagsandtheWagettesinPromoPicture.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes in promo picture WagsandtheWagettesinPromoPicture2.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes lying down in promo picture Dorothy'sRoseGarden.jpg|Dorothy's rose garden TheWigglyGroupinTVSeries2PromoPicture.jpg|The whole gang outside Wigglehouse TheWigglesWaving.jpg|The Wiggles waving DVD Gallery LightsCameraAction!-Disc.jpg|Disc Lights,Camera,Action!-FullDVDCover.jpg|Full Cover (Sorry about the damage) wiggles_lights_banner.gif|Lights Camera Action! Promo Banner 51x5aAegN3L.jpg|US re-release DVD cover $_75.JPG|Back cover 20160731_174039.jpg|Booklet 81+nI4IxcsL._SL1500_.jpg|US VHS Cover 81JJ92g4hmL._SL1500_.jpg|Back cover DVD Menu Gallery See here Trivia *The DVD Cover says "4 Favorite TV Episodes" but the LCAW episodes are the DVD or Original versions, not the Extended versions, and they were also originally aired on the ABC channel in 2002. *The only segment from Series 3 not on the video is "Network Wiggles News". *The bonus features on this DVD were in wide-screen, whilst the video itself is full-screen. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2004 Category:Non-released albums Category:Episode Videos Category:DVDs Category:2004 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Series 3 Episodes Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:United States Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Usa vhs Category:Slipcovers